


Domestic Bliss

by Curiouswanderer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fantasizing, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Married Life, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiouswanderer/pseuds/Curiouswanderer
Summary: Family time for Yaz and the Doctor
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I've not seriously written anything in years. My admiration for Jodie Whittaker's portrayal of the Doctor and my introduction to the addiction that is Thasmin made me decide to give this a whirl.

Yaz stretched and lazily tried to suppress a yawn. Tucking her arms behind her head, she stared at the ceiling and relished the thought of a day off. She certainly hadn't planned to sleep in quite so late, but the last couple of shifts had been especially grueling and her body had finally succumbed to its need for rest. The spot next to her was empty, with only a slight indentation on the pillow to serve as a reminder that she hadn't spent the night alone.

She thought she vaguely remembered the Doctor slipping out of their bed earlier and she couldn't help but smile. The Doctor. Her Doctor. Yaz had no doubt that, by now, her wife was probably elbows deep in her latest project. She imagined her hard at work, sleeves pushed up to reveal the strong forearms that Yaz found so enticing. Sighing, she told herself that she was going to be in those arms tonight, no matter what. She needed some quality time with her partner. 

Just as she was starting to think that she really should get up before she ended up falling asleep again, Yaz detected the sound of hushed whispers outside the bedroom door. Grinning, she quickly pulled the blanket over her head in preparation for the oncoming sneak attack. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Mummy! Mum! Wake up! Wake up, Mummy!" A small whirlwind in the form of her four-year-old daughter roared into the room. The youngster pounced on the bed and began to vigorously shake Yaz. "Wake up, Mum! Mama is going to make pancakes! She said I can help, hurry up!" No sooner had Yaz stuck her head out from under the covers, when a much larger figure came galloping into the bedroom and flopped down beside her.

The Doctor wrapped Yaz in a tight embrace. "Come on, Mummy, breakfast! " Yaz looked up at her wife, momentarily losing herself in the eyes which had been her downfall years ago. "And since when does Mama know how to make pancakes? " she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Been studying up on it...seems easy enough! And Grace is gonna help, so it'll be no trouble at all. It's your day off and your wife and daughter are gonna spoil you. I don't want you lifting a finger to do anything today!" Yaz placed her hand on her wife's cheek, gently stroking the soft skin with her thumb. The Doctor really was too good to her. She put her all into every aspect of their lives. She was an involved and loving parent to their daughter and she was an attentive and devoted spouse. 

Yaz raised up, gently kissing the Doctor's lips, causing her to break into a broad smile. She pulled her wife closer and whispered in her ear. "I hope Mama doesn't tire herself out today because I need her to take care of something very important tonight..."

"What Yaz? You just name it! Anything you need, I'm on top of it! Today is all about you!" the Doctor excitedly rambled. Yaz smirked. "Well...on top is exactly where I think I want you..." The Doctor blushed and Yaz couldn't help being pleased with herself, knowing she could still get that reaction from her wife.

"C'mon, Mum! C'mon, Mama! Hurry up, I want pancakes!" Their daughter was now jumping impatiently on the bed, pulling at their hands. Yaz looked at the Doctor and chuckled. "Well, you surely can't deny that she's your child through and through. She's more like you every day!" "Is it a bad thing?" the Doctor wondered. Yaz smiled softly at the woman she loved more than the universe itself. "No, baby. I love seeing you in our daughter. "

A loud rapping on the bedroom door rudely jerked Yaz back into the real world. The door opened slightly and Yaz rolled over to see Ryan and Graham standing there in the hallway. "Yaz, cmon! Granddad is going to teach the Doc how to make pancakes. You'll not want to miss this, I think! " Ryan laughed, poking Graham in the shoulder. Graham crossed his fingers and smiled. "Wish me luck, " he mumbled, as he and Ryan headed toward the kitchen. 

Yaz lay there in her bed thinking about the fantasy that had just been sadly interrupted. She wondered if it could ever truly be possible that she and the Doctor would one day actually be married. Married with a child of their own, so very happy and so very much in love. She only knew that it could never happen as long as she and the Doctor continued their tentative dance of denial, both refusing to face up to the feelings that were so apparent to everyone else.

"Yaz!" A tousled blonde head popped through the opening in her bedroom door. "I'm about to have my first lesson in making pancakes, you need to come! Graham's gonna show me, and I wanna make a special one just for you, Yaz! C'mon!" The Doctor's excitement over such a simple act as making pancakes was both contagious and endearing. Yaz smiled at the woman who owned her heart. 

"I'm on my way, Doctor! Don't start without me, I don't want to miss anything!" A goofy grin appeared on the Doctor's face. "That's my girl! Now hurry up!" Yaz fell back onto her bed and sighed. If only the Doctor knew how badly she did want to be her girl.


End file.
